Harry Potter and the Year To Remember
by BlackHoleOfTheWizardingWorldSC
Summary: The Dursley's are attacked, Harry is still being hunted for by Voldemort, Malfoy is nice (ch. 9 and up), and There is a new girl with a secret. HxG a little RxHr. DxOOC R&R.
1. Summer Suprise

A/N: I haven't read the 5th HP book yet and I'm pretty sure someone dies in it. Also from what I've heard, I think it's Sirius but I can't be too sure yet now can I? Guess not. This is also my first attempt at a fic so please Read & Review. Thanks. No flames PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or his friends and family. If I did would I really be writing this as a fic instead of a book. I don't think so. I might add some of my own characters later when they go to Hogwarts but I'm not too sure yet.  
  
Chapter 1: Summer Surprise!  
  
Harry Potter, 16-year-old boy or The-Boy-Who-Lived, sat in his small bedroom at his desk. He was trying to write a letter to his best friend Ronald Weasley. He had known him ever since his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry wanted to visit his friend but he couldn't because Professor Dumbledore hadn't said he could leave for 'The Burrow' yet. Harry finally thought of what to write in his letter.  
  
Ron,  
  
Hey, Ron how has your summer been so far, mine's been okay, if you don't include the usual chores, making meals, and being ignored constantly, it's been pretty uneventful. Well, I'm still waiting for the letter from Dumbledore saying I can go to your house, probably because Voldemort is out there still alive. I really hope I can come over to your house, it seems like it's been an eternity away from you.  
  
How are you and Ginny doing without any brothers at home considering Fred and George are in business with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley, Percy on his honeymoon with Penelope, Bill in his flat with Sasha and Kiki, Charlie in Romania with Leah and Laurie, and your parents, as always, are at your house. By the way how is Hermione? I hope your doing okay. Well, owl me soon. I have to go now Vernon is calling my to mow the lawn. Bye.  
  
Your best bud, Harry  
  
PS: It really stinks that you missed my birthday. Oh well. See you soon.  
  
"Hedwig take this to Ron okay?" He told his pet owl. "Hoo-hoot" she replied and was on her way to the burrow.  
  
"Well, I guess I should get some sleep now." He said to anyone who was perhaps listening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Ron get down here there's a letter for you from Harry." Ginny Weasley shouted to her older brother Ron.  
  
"Ok, give it here." He said and she passed him the letter. 'I wonder how Harry's summer has been so far.' Ron thought, 'Why does he have to live with those dreaded muggles?' he thought.  
  
Ron read the letter. 'Since when does he care about Ginny?' He wondered. He blushed when he read what Harry had said about Hermione. Ron had become very 'attracted' to Hermione lately. 'I'll send Harry his present from me, Ginny, mom, and dad with the next parcel of mail.' "Ginny send your present and our parents to Harry with Pig and Errol, ok?" he shouted. "Alright, I will." Ginny shouted back.  
  
Harry,  
  
Buddy old pal, good to hear from you. Happy belated birthday, Harry my present will be coming with Hedwig, Ginny's with Pig, and Mum and Dad's is with Errol. I hope you like them. Hermione is fine by the way. I still think she is bloody gorgeous. Well I have to go bye mate.  
  
Ron  
  
Ron tied the present and parcel to Hedwig's leg and off the owl flew, Ron watched her until she became even less than a mere speck of sand in the distance.  
  
Harry,  
  
Happy birthday, sorry I'm late just needed to get it to you some time. Haha. Well I hope you like it I made it my self, please don't ask where I got the resources to make it for you. Well, Bye. Talk to you soon.  
  
Love, Gin  
  
Ginny too tied the parcel and present to Pig's leg and off he flew.  
  
Harry,  
  
Hello dear, hope you have a good summer so far and that you like your present. Bye.  
  
Arthur and Molly  
  
She tied the parcel and present to Errol and off he flew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke up at 7 am to a tapping on the window. He fumbled for his glasses on his nightstand. When he got them on he saw a white, a grey, and another grey owl outside the window.  
  
"Hedwig, Pig, Errol, How are you all, you come bearing gifts?" Harry asked mischievously. "Hoo." They all cooed at the same time. Harry grabbed Ron's parcel and present first.  
  
Harry read the letter and chuckled at what Ron said about Hermione. He opened the present from Ron that was wrapped in Orange Chudley Canons wrapping paper. It was a new Jade green marble Wizard's Chessboard. Green like his eyes. Harry's eyes shot wide open in surprise at the wonderful present.  
  
Ron,  
  
Thanks for the Chessboard I love it. Bye.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry took Mr. & Mrs. Weasley's present next. There was a homemade pie from Mrs. Weasley and a Broom cleaning kit from Mr. Weasley. He really liked the pie and kit.  
  
Mr. & Mrs. Weasley,  
  
Thank You for the pie and Broom Cleaning Kit they are wonderful. Talk to you soon.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry grabbed Ginny's parcel and present next because you always save the best for last. He read the letter, when he got to the end his eyes widened and he started to blush. 'She loves me, Gin loves me.' Harry thought his stomach doing flip-flops. 'Cut that out she's your best mate's bloody sister.' Harry's mind argued. He went for the red and gold wrapped gift and tore off the wrapping paper, he opened the box and he found a scrapbook. It had pictures of Harry's parents; Lily and James, together at Hogwarts and it also had pictures of Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. He was stunned; it must have taken her forever to get these pictures.  
  
Harry, for some odd reason decided to pack really early seeing as he had nothing to do. Just as he finish packing the front door down stairs burst open and then came a shrill, deafening cackle, then "Avada Kedavra!" the voice, most likely Voldemort's voice, yelled. Harry heard three thuds, then heavy footsteps running up the steps. Voldemort burst open Harry's door, and yelled "Crucio!" Harry fell and writhed in agony. Voldemort left cackling and screaming, "I'll be back Potter; I'll be back!" After Harry regained his composure he grabbed his Firebolt and luggage, opened his window, and flew to the burrow.  
  
Harry was flying on his broom when it started to drizzle, then it got harder, and then it came down in sheets. Stinging Harry's face and back as he flew. He was wearing his Invisibility Cloak but it was still so painful. Harry finally landed under a tree in front of the burrow. (More like fell off his broom into a big puddle of mud.) Harry got up and walked to the Weasley's front porch. He knocked, Ginny opened the front door and said, "Harry, is that you?" Before she could get an answer a badly bruised, soaking wet, and very muddy Harry collapsed in the doorway.  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Review please! I'm pretty good at cliffies aren't I? Well I can't update until I get at least ten reviews. (All being from different not just ten reviews from the same bloody person. No Thank You!) Thank you for reading my story. Come back soon.  
  
~*~ Britannia XoXoXoX ~*~ 


	2. What's Wrong With Harry?

A/N: Thanks my wonderful reviewers. I know some of you are confuzzled right now and think I'm rushing. Well, I am sort of because this is my very first fic to write and I'm sorry. Here are my thanks.  
  
applegirl62 (mlmcm_123@hotmail.com) - Thanks for the review, keep on reviewing.  
  
GinNyruLes - Sorry about that cliffie I just thought it was a little necessary to put it there. And don't worry I update very often, only if I'm not crammed with homework. (Mostly Algebra and Physics and Chemistry.)  
  
Achilles4 - Thanks for the encouragement.  
  
Talha - I know that Dumbledore said Voldie couldn't get into the Dursley's house but it's a fic so does it really matter? (Sorry if I'm acting rude.) I like to throw stuff at unsuspecting and confuzzling things at people like that for some reason. Lol. Well keep on reading.  
  
usagi342 - Thanks you are really nice.  
  
Callista Rose - Don't worry I'll keep on writing, unless people start giving me a lot of flames. Besides that I should complete this story.  
  
gathgergine - Thanks, I hope you keep on reading this story.  
  
padfootrox2003 - Ok, I'm giving you more.  
  
Rhiain - Sorry it felt I was rushing it's just that I was really nervous, I will be making some serious revisions in the future. Thanks for reading and I'll try my hardest to make it more suspenseful and descriptful (If that's a word.) for you.  
  
Jessica Lyn - Yea I know he has no family now. I can't believe I did that to him. O well the story will get better just trust me.  
  
SmartHermione04 (galexygirl86@yahoo.com) - Thanks. Yes Voldie did kill the Dursley's because in chapter one it says, "Just as he finish packing the front door down stairs burst open and then came a shrill, deafening cackle, then "Avada Kedavra!" the voice, most likely Voldemort's voice, yelled. Harry heard three thuds." And I didn't just want Voldie killing off our teenage wizard hero yet. He wants to make him suffer first. I'll try and explain in some other chapter.  
  
Lyra Pendragon - I don't know who made them but I love them because they keep you guessing until the next chapter. I'm not mean like those other authors out there who leave you for months at a time wondering what happens. I update every few days, maybe a week or two, AT THE MOST. Keep reviewing please. Thanks.  
  
littlebluebanana- Thanks, and I'm sorry for making it seem boring and sped up but I didn't really want to waste my time talking about Harry being at the Dursley's. Well, keep on reviewing.  
  
Thanks you guys, Wow! 13 reviews that's amazing after one day.  
  
Disclaimer: Like I've said before I do NOT own Mr.HP and his friends. J.K.R. does.  
  
Well, on with the story.  
  
Recap: Harry was flying on his broom when it started to drizzle, then it got harder, and then it came down in sheets. Stinging Harry's face and back as he flew. He was wearing his Invisibility Cloak but it was still so painful. Harry finally landed under a tree in front of the burrow. (More like fell off his broom into a big puddle of mud.) Harry got up and walked to the Weasley's front porch. He knocked, Ginny opened the front door and said, "Harry, is that you?" Before she could get an answer a badly bruised, soaking wet, and very muddy Harry collapsed in the doorway.  
  
Chapter 2: What Happened To Harry?  
  
"Oh my God, Harry!" Ginny shrieked.  
  
"Ron get your bloody arse down here. NOW!" Ginny screamed.  
  
Ron started walking down the stairs and when he saw Harry he yelled, "Bloody hell Gin, what did you do to Harry?"  
  
"I didn't do anything." She screamed and sent him a murderous glare.  
  
"Ok, and what happened?" Ron asked kind of scared of the glare his little and only sister had just sent him.  
  
"I have no friggin' idea ok?" She tried to yell but her voice cracked.  
  
"Ok, let's get him over to the couch. Gin you take his arms and I'll take his legs. Ok, on the count of three. One, Two, THREE!" He shouted and they pulled up on THREE and took an unconscious Harry to their couch in the living room.  
  
"Gin can you explain to me what happened before he collapsed?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I heard a knock at the door and so I opened it. Harry was standing there, and if I do say so myself, he was badly bruised, soaked from the rainstorm, and it looked like he had fallen in a puddle of mud. I said, 'Harry is that you?' and then he just collapsed before he could tell me an answer." She said starting to sniffle.  
  
"Ok, I think we should inform Dumledore that Harry is here and see what he can do about it." He explained wondering to a table to pick up a quill and some parchment.  
  
"Ok, I guess we should." She responded.  
  
Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Hello sir, sorry to bother you but Harry showed up here at the burrow looking pretty beat up. Ginny and I wanted to inform you before someone tried to get to Harry. So if you could please come to the house now that would be great. Bye.  
  
Ginny & Ron Weasley  
  
"Ok, Here you go Pig can you make it in this storm?" Ron asked his owl.  
  
"Hoo." She screeched, assuring that it was a yes.  
  
"Ok, take this to Dumbledore immediately!" Ron practically screamed.  
  
"Hoo-Hoot." The owl exclaimed and was off through the storm.  
  
Ron glanced over at Ginny and noticed that she had fallen asleep on the big, plush armchair. He went over and scooped her up then took to her own cozy bedroom. He went back down stairs only to find Harry, his best mate, still unconscious on the couch.  
  
"Get well soon Harry." Ron told him, even though he couldn't hear him and then left up to his own bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny woke up in her room and it was still dark outside. She guessed it obviously been early in the morning. She got up from her bed and still in her clothes from that day and changed into her comfortable pajamas, which consisted of a White midriff top with cherries on it that showed of her nicely tuned abs (A/N: They weren't too tuned but just enough to make those guys go crazy.) and some mini-shorts with the same design. She decided to go downstairs, since she figured she wouldn't get back to sleep for a while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she got down there she decided to check on Harry to see how he was doing. She got to the living room and had a hard time fighting with her mind whether she should stay or leave, then she decided to stay.  
  
She had been watching him for about half an hour when she finally gave in and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then he started to stir. His eyes fluttered open and what he said surprised Ginny. He said, "Are you an angel?" and then slipped back into a carefree sleep. Ginny felt her cheeks burn. She got up and left to her room.  
  
A/N: Well, How did you like that? I didn't leave you with a cliffie, well sort of, but it was a sweet one. Please review and tell me how you like it. No flames thought please.  
  
Smooches, ~Britannia~ 


	3. Nightmares

A/N: Thanks my wonderful reviewers. I know some of you are confuzzled right now and think I'm rushing. Well, I am sort of because this is my very first fic to write and I'm sorry. Here are my thanks. Sorry my chapters are so short lately. Please forgive and forget. Thanks.  
  
jesse (angel_of_the_flame@sbcglobal.net)- Thanks for the nice review. I also like that you actually think my story is cute. Well, actually it is but you know whatever. Bye.  
  
kneh13- Thanks. How was it funny? I thought it was romantic and sweet, just like our Harry is. I hope you keep on reading this.  
  
Tropic- Like I've said before already, I didn't just want Voldie killing off our teenage wizard hero yet. He wants to make him suffer first. I'll try and explain in some other chapter. I really hope you people keep on reading.  
  
Well, 4 reviews is O.k. but I'm not going to write the next chappie until I have at least 10 more reviews. Thanks for your time and patience.  
  
Disclaimer: Ahem, *hits glass with spoon and glass breaks* anyway, I would like to say that I do not own Mr. HP and Friends. I only own the plot. Now let the feast begin. *Acts like Dumbledore and waves hands and food appears on the tables* *everyone gasps*  
  
Well, on with our lovely story. (Ahem, My lovely story.)  
  
Recap: She had been watching him for about half an hour when she finally gave in and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then he started to stir. His eyes fluttered open and what he said surprised Ginny. He said, "Are you an angel?" and then slipped back into a carefree sleep. Ginny felt her cheeks burn. She got up and left to the room.  
  
Chapter 3: Nightmares  
  
Ginny got up to her room plopped down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Ha." Sounded a shrill laugh, that could only belong to our 'best friend' (A/N: Ya'll know I'm kidding right?) Voldemort.  
  
"Imperio!" He shouted, his wand pointed toward Ginny.  
  
"No, Ginny!" Harry screamed coming out of the shadows.  
  
Ginny was hit right smack dab in the chest. But she was still able to throw it off. So Voldemort tried again and again. Yet, she still succeeded in throwing off the Imperious Curse. She noticed Harry's scream and turned toward him. That's when Ginny had her attention away from Voldemort and he had a chance to hurt her.  
  
"Crucio!" He screamed, wand pointing straight at Ginny's chest.  
  
Before either of them had time to react."Ginny, Oh my God Ginny!" Harry screamed, scared for one of his closest friends. Ginny just lay there her chest barely rising and falling, and very slowly at that.  
  
"I see we meet again Harry Potter!" He hissed his awful hiss.  
  
By this time, Ginny was thrashing amongst her tangled body and the sheets and blankets on her bed. Ginny's eyes shot open at that exact point of her horrible nightmare. Instantly, she knew she would have to tell someone about her frightening dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in the living room, Harry was having the same dream with a little different twist to it. (A/N: Meaning Ginny was the one not getting hurt [Well, maybe a little just that she is tied up and is hit with a Cruiciatus Curse, it's not as bad as Harry has it.] and Harry was the one who was getting hurt. Sorry for any confusion.)  
  
"You think you can beat me.Look at you your on your hands and knees." Sounded the evil voice of Voldemort.  
  
"Of course Voldemort I done it before and I can definitely do it again." Harry said, even thought he was on the ground writhing in pain.  
  
"I have a suggestion for you.that might just change your mind. Bring out the victim boys." Voldemort hissed.  
  
A couple of death eaters left from the group and came back with a girl, who looked to be 15 or 16 with red curled locks for hair, tied up and bruised a little here and there. Then it hit him, that girl was Ginny. For a couple of months now he had had feelings for this girl, who when she stood in front of you she looked like an angel, especially with her innocent and sweet smile. (A/N: Sound familiar from anywhere? Lol.)  
  
"Maybe I should have some fun with her. Which death eater should do the honors? Ah, I see Lucius Malfoy, Cruciatus Curse, on the girl. Now!" Voldemort offered.  
  
"Yes, sir Mi Lord!" Malfoy Sr. replied.  
  
He stretched out his arm and revealed his wand. It was pointed straight at Ginny. Harry looked at her and swore he saw a look of terror and fright in her eyes. Lucius walked closer to Ginny so the curse would be more excruciatingly painful. When he was about five feet away from her he stopped walking and stretched his arm out further. Harry being in too much pain to move very much could only lay there and watch his crush for many months now, become a very helpless toy of Voldemort's -- AGAIN! Tears came to his eyes as Lucius opened his mouth.  
  
"Crucio!" He screamed, and then everything seemed to go in slow motion until the curse finally hit Ginny in the chest. (A/N: Not that it's a good thing that it finally hit Ginny in the chest. It's just an expression so go criticize other people please.)  
  
She let out a small squeal and fell to the ground; she was motionless, except for the slow rising and falling of her stomach.  
  
"No, Ginny, y-you'll pay for th-that V-Voldemort, you w-will pay!" Harry screamed through his choking sobs. Although, when he looked up, Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. It was just Ginny barely breathing, motionless body and Harry. No death eaters, no nothing. That's when his eyes shot open.  
  
"What the bloody Hell does that mean?" He whispered to himself at the same time as Ginny up in her room.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading and please review because I'm not updating until I get at least 10 more reviews. Thanks and keep on reading my story. Give me some ideas for my next chappie please because I want everyone to get something out of this story. Come back soon.  
  
If some of you don't know. Today is the 2-year anniversary for September 11, 2001. When terrorists attacked America. It is a very sad and memorable thing. Now before you leave let's take a moment of silence right now, (For those in America or anywhere for that matter.) to remember all of those attacks on America and New York two years ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~1 minute later~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you and read more stories.  
  
GOD BLESS AMERICA!  
  
Smooches, ~Britannia~ 


	4. Explain, Hermione, Diagon Alley, Express

A/N: Hey, again, I'm back with new ideas. EVERYONE LISTEN UP.I'M REALLY SORRY IF CHAPTERS SEEM SHORT TO YOU BUT I PROMISE THEY WILL GET LONGER. I really hope you like my story, so far I've only had 2 flamers, but hey there's up and there's down, you can't have one without the other. Well, read on. Here are my thanks to my reviewers.  
  
quidditch7 (not signed in) (rallyecho27@aol.com) - Thanks a whole bunch for the review you are so sweet. Thanks a bunch for being my beta reader for now. (That won't change fro a while though.) Lol. Well, hope you like chapter four.  
  
Tropic - Writer's block would kill me if nobody ever gave me ideas but I'm back with more. You remember whenever Ron wrote a note to Professor Dumbledore? Well, he is going to come to the Burrow in this chapter, and I think I'll it time for Hermione to come over. Thanks for reviewing by the way. Lol.  
  
Foxfur (foxfur90@hotmail.com) - That's a really sweet thing to do. I really do remember it just like it was yesterday when it happened. Anyway, on with my story, thanks a bunch for reviewing. Lol. Tell your son I said Happy Belated Birthday. (  
  
jesse (angel_of_the_flame@sbcglobal.net) - I know I did say that' "She let out a small squeal and fell to the ground; she was motionless, except for the slow rising and falling of her stomach." Of course, that meant EXCEPT the slow rising and falling of her stomach. Thanks for reviewing and pointing your confusion out to me.  
  
VarsityCheerleader - Well, thanks for reading and reviewing my story. Here is your update. I really hope you keep on reading my story. Thanks again.  
  
kneh13 - Yea, I can agree with you there, it was kind of funny, that he just fell right back to sleep. Now that I think about it, it is funny. Lol. I can't believe I'm such a funny person, Lol. Thanks for explaining that to me and also thanks a bunch for reviewing.  
  
mycherrywolf - Your welcome, I think your story was great, and also thanks for reviewing mine. I hope you like the rest of my story and I will try and put your idea into some consideration. (Meaning, when they get to school.) Lol. Byes!  
  
LiLseckzieBaBeZ - Thanks for reviewing my story, you are very nice for doing that, I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story. Come again soon.  
  
AND NOW, THE LONG AWAITED 4TH CHAPTER!!!  
  
Recap: "No, Ginny, y-you'll pay for th-that V-Voldemort, you w-will pay!" Harry screamed through his choking sobs. Although, when he looked up, Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. It was just Ginny barely breathing, motionless body and Harry. No death eaters, no nothing. That's when his eyes shot open.  
  
"What the bloody Hell does that mean?" He whispered to himself at the same time as Ginny up in her room.  
  
Chapter 4: Dumbledore, can you explain this to us? Hermione comes, Diagon Alley visit, and Hogwarts Express  
  
Within about fifteen minutes the two teenagers had fallen asleep once again. Only to be awoken by the sound of a knock on their front door.  
  
Ron, Ginny, and Harry all got up to go to the door, Harry got there first seeing as he was in the living room. Ginny and Ron were surprised to see him up and walking, much less awake. They both gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"Yeah, I know I'm up and a little better to where I can walk, I had a nightmare." He said, nervously.  
  
"You did?" Ginny asked. Ron was still looking surprised about Harry up and walking around after his horrible attack.  
  
After about five minutes, their silence was cut short by the knock again, only louder and more urgent. They snapped out of their trances and opened the door, only more skeptical that before to see Dumbledore standing there. Then it all came back, Ron had written a letter to Dumbledore asking him to come help with Harry.  
  
"What are you doing here, Professor?" Harry asked a little unsure if this was a dream or not.  
  
"Harry, Ron sent me a letter telling me that something was wrong with you." The professor replied.  
  
"Oh yes, Professor, we wanted to know what had happened to Harry." Ron and Ginny answered at the same time.  
  
"Well, it looks to me that Harry was attacked." Dumbledore said dully.  
  
"Nah, you think we didn't figure that out yet, Dumbledore?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"Ok, anyway, can you tell us what happened Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked him, looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Well, ok." Harry told them his story about his attack and everything, from the moment he heard the door slam open and shut to when he had collapsed in the doorway at the Burrow. "And that is what happened." He concluded.  
  
"Oh my god, Harry, I'm so sorry." Ginny told Harry with sympathy, pity, and compassion in her voice.  
  
"No, Gin, it's ok, I've survived worse, I'm just glad he didn't come after you guys first." Harry told them.  
  
"That doesn't matter, Harry, your our friend." Ron reassured Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Later that day~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nobody was really doing anything, or at least not physically, they were all caught up in their thoughts. Ginny thinking about Harry, Harry thinking about Ginny, and Ron thinking about Hermione, when once again they were disturbed from their thoughts to a knock on the door.  
  
Ginny got up to get the door. There was a squeal and another squeal; both of them were a girl's squeals.  
  
"Hermione, I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." Ginny announced from the doorway, which wasn't visible to the boys.  
  
Ron had already jumped up and ran over to the door to greet his best friend, Hermione Granger, of course he didn't know that soon they would become more thane just friends. Harry looked around the living room to just in time to see Ron's shoe go out the door into the den area.  
  
"Hello, H-h-h-h-Hermione." Ron stuttered at the site of her, she wasn't the girl he saw before school had let out, she had grown just like Ginny, but Ron didn't look at Ginny that way. He just stared at Hermione with his eyes nearly boggling out of his head.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, been a while, huh?" Harry told her wit ha smile on his face, it was good to be with all the people he liked to call a family, with the exceptions of the other Weasley's, considering Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill all had their own flats now and Fred and George were running their joke shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, in Diagon Alley.  
  
"By the way Ron and Ginny, where are your parents?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, they are on a "second honeymoon" or something like that." Ron said, still staring at Hermione.  
  
"Yup, they are in America." Ginny specified what Ron had said for Hermione.  
  
"Ah, I see, Harry why are you here?" She asked, desperately wanting to know.  
  
Harry didn't hear her answer, he was too busy staring at Ginny, she was wearing her cherry pajama shirt, the midriff one, and some blue jean short shorts, her red curls framed her face just perfectly, and her warm, chocolate, brown eyes were gorgeous. 'Why haven't I seen her like this before, damn she is hott!' He though to himself, mentally smiling, 'Wait a minute am I falling in love with Ron's little sister Ginny? The one I saved in our second year from Voldemort's powers? Fifteen year old Ginny?' And that is when he came out of his trance and back into the real world.  
  
"What was that Hermione?" Harry asked. Turning towards her.  
  
"I said, Harry why are you here?" She asked once again, this time becoming a little bit impatient with Harry.  
  
"Oh, that." He replied glumly. (A/N: Is glumly a word, if it isn't then it is now, O.K.? Well, back to the Harry Potter story! Lol.) Then he told her the story.  
  
"Sheesh Harry, you have been through too much in your life time. I am so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed; a little bit frightened from Harry's story.  
  
"It's O.K. Hermione and I'm glad it happened because then I would still be at the bloody Dursley's." Harry explained, and all four of them shared a laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~At noon-time~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, kids we're home." Mr. And Mrs. Weasley called after two loud pops were heard from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Mom and Dad." Ginny and Ron replied to the call from their parents. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Harry and Hermione said to Ron and Ginny's parents.  
  
"Hello dears." They both called, Mrs. Weasley enveloping Harry and Hermione in a great big bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Harry, why are you here?" Mr. Weasley asked, inquisitively.  
  
"Um.Err.Well, Dumbledore said I could come, but he didn't know you weren't home and I didn't want to go back to the Dursley's house so I just stayed here, I got here two days ago." He replied to Mr. Weasley's question.  
  
"Oh, alright, you kids have fun and we'll take you to Diagon Alley in a couple of hours."  
  
"Good save Harry!" Ginny and Ron complimented. (A/n: They already got their Hogwarts letters, by the way. Lol. I just thought you might want to know that.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~Later that day at Diagon Alley~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, Harry and Ginny go in a group, Ron and Hermione go in a group, and your father and I will meet you back here in a little while." Mrs. Weasley informed the teenagers.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." They all replied to her demands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~At Gringotts~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ginny went in one cart, while Ron and Hermione went in another, to their vaults to get some money.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Ginny and Harry~*~*~*~*~  
  
They stopped by Ginny's vault first, she gave her key to the goblin and he opened up her vault, she had a pretty big pile of money, considering that they were the Weasley's. She took a couple of handfuls of knuts, a couple handfuls of sickles, and just one handful of galleons.  
  
She got back into the cart and they were off to Harry's vault, when they got there it was Harry's turn to give the goblin his key and get some money from his vault. When the vault opened Ginny gasped at how much money was in it. It was a lot, she had never seen Harry's vault before, and he quickly grabbed two handfuls of galleons, three handfuls of knuts, and a couple handfuls of sickles and quickly got back into the cart and left Gringotts.  
  
Next they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Harry needed new robes and Ginny didn't mind going in with him either.  
  
While Harry was changing, Ginny was admiring a pair of robes that were silk, white, and the edges had cherries on the, they were so beautiful. Ginny was so caught up in the robes that she didn't notice that Harry had finished trying on his robes already. Harry went up to Madam Malkin at the front desk.  
  
"Can I help you, Mr. Potter?" She asked.  
  
"Yes do you see that girl over there, looking at the white, silk, cherry embroidered dress robes, can you have those sent to Hogwarts on September 29 at midnight?" He asked with a pleading look in his eye. (A/N: Since nobody knows when Ginny's real birthday is I'm making it September 30th in this fan fic. Lol. Thanks, and back to the story.)  
  
"Yes, of course Mr. Potter, sir, yes, of course." She announced to him, in a lower voice.  
  
"Thanks a bunch, Madam Malkin." Harry said turning around and going to retrieve Ginny.  
  
"Come on Ginny, we've got to go now." Harry called to her.  
  
She looked up with a sad glint in her eyes, but they were soon gone when Harry grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of the store.  
  
Harry and Ginny bought their books and other supplies and Harry also got her an owl for her birthday as well.  
  
When they were finished they went off to the ice cream parlor. (A/N: I can't think of the name of it right now, if one of you guys tell me in a review or e-mail that would be great and I would gladly fix this part.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~Ron and Hermione~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron and Hermione arrived at Hermione's vault first and she gave the goblin her key to unlock her vault so she could get some money. The door opened and she had about the same amount of money as the Weasley's did. She grabbed some galleons, knuts, and sickles and she quickly got back in the cart.  
  
Next they arrived a Ron's vault and he got to have fun digging through his pockets for the key. When he got it out, he handed it over to the goblin so he could get some money. When his vault was opened, he ran in, got some money, and came back out, because he didn't want Hermione to see exactly how small his pile of wizard money was.  
  
After they left Gringotts they went to the bookshop so they could buy their schoolbooks. When they were walking there, Ron absentmindedly put his arm around Hermione's shoulder, and leaned her into him, and she started to blush furiously, they walked like that for five minutes until he finally realized what he was doing and he quickly let go of her as if she was on fire. Hermione felt a little sad that he had done that, she also kind of felt safe in Ron's arms, but she was also a little glad because she didn't want to make a scene out of it or anything.  
  
They bought their books and went to the ice cream parlor. (A/N: Hermione and Ron don't need any new robes, Ron got hand-me-downs and Hermione could still fit hers from the year before.)  
  
~*~*~*~All of them together now~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry, Ginny, how are you guys?" They called out at the same time; Harry and Ginny had just gotten in line to order some ice cream when Ron and Hermione walked in the parlor.  
  
They waved them over and they got in line with Harry and Ginny. Then, when it was their turn, they ordered their ice cream.  
  
The sat down in a booth in a corner, so that they could talk and no one would bother them while they were talking, someone like Draco Malfoy.  
  
When they had finished their ice cream, they left the parlor to go meet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in front of Gringotts, where they had negotiated to meet before. When they got there, they went to The Three Broomsticks and flooed home.  
  
~*~*~*~At the Burrow~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Haha, Checkmate!" Ron yelled, beating Harry at chess once again, Harry had never ever beaten Ron at chess before, he wanted to desperately, but he just wasn't that great at chess, he was a seeker after all, Quidditch was his game to play.  
  
"Hey, Harry want to go play a game of Quidditch before dinner?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Yea, sure, I'd love to." Harry replied with a smile on his face, Ron had obviously noticed that Harry was kind of bored of so many chess games.  
  
So they got their brooms and went outside to play, but when the got there they noticed that somebody else was there but they couldn't make out whom it was. Until she slowed down of course, because before she did there was only a blur of red and white. When she slowed down and threw some type of "quaffle" into a ring that was on the pitch. When Harry saw who it was he was very impressed, he could use a chaser on the team like that. She was really good at Quidditch and would be great on the team seeing as every spot needed to be filled because all the others graduated the year before. (A/N: I know that Oliver Wood graduated the year before the others did but I'm making it to where some other dude made keeper and had graduated with all of the others. Sorry for any confusion. Now, back to the story. Lol.)  
  
"Ginny, you know you aren't supposed to play outside by yourself remember last time when you fell off your broom." Ron yelled up at her.  
  
She obviously was oblivious to the fact that Harry and Ron had been watching her for a while.  
  
"Yes, I know that Ron, but remember that you never let me play with you and your friends or by myself, so how am I supposed to practice for tryouts in October?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"You're going to tryout, I think you would be a great chaser Ginny." Harry called up to her in a dreamy sort of way.  
  
'Wow, look at how her muscles stand out when she in concentrating on her balance, she is so cute whenever she is nervous.' Harry told himself in his thoughts and smiled to himself mentally. (A/N: Like I've said before, her muscles aren't like any guy's but she isn't a toothpick like me, she's got to have something to show off. Lol. Back to the story now.) Yet this time he didn't stop himself from thinking it either, he had been convinced that he had fallen for Ginny Weasley, who he no longer thought of as Ron's little sister, but a girl who had very many mysteries to be solved.  
  
The three played a game of Quidditch until Mrs. Weasley had called them in for dinner. After they ate they all went to bed, Harry in Ron's bright orange, Chudley Canons room, and Hermione in Ginny's light blue and pale pink room.  
  
~*~*~*~September 1~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hurry, we have five minutes before the train leaves." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley informed to the teenagers.  
  
"Yes, ma'am, sir." They all replied. They all quickly ran in the barrier, gave hugs and kisses good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and took their seats in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
The train lurched forward; meaning only one thing, in a couple of hours everyone would be at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Ginny and Harry sat on one side of the compartment, Ron and Hermione on the other side of the compartment.  
  
Soon, Ginny fell asleep on Harry's shoulder and Harry liked this very much. Since he had been developing a crush on her over that past week. He sat there in the compartment, watched Ginny's angelic figure sleep, leaning against him, and all the time wondering why he hadn't seen how pretty she was before.  
  
A little bit of the same thing was happening on the other side of the compartment, and pretty soon the guys had fallen asleep, too.  
  
Harry had leaned over when he fell asleep, so Ginny had now fallen into his lap and was still sleeping peaceful as ever. The same happened with Hermione and Ron, on the other side of the compartment.  
  
~*~*~*~Thirty minutes later~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Pott-head, Mudblood, and the pack of Weasels. I wondered where you guys would be, oh, am I interrupting something in here? Well, too bad." Draco Malfoy, everyone's favorite ferret boy, King of the Slytherin's told them, while cackling, evilly and cruelly.  
  
"Go away ferret boy, can't you leave us alone for once in our lives?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Shut up Mudblood, no one asked for your opinion on things." He replied to her question and smirked while doing so.  
  
"Come on bouncing ferret, you need some new ideas, you have been using that insult since, oh I don't know, second year?" Harry asked.  
  
"Whatever, Scar-head." Draco answered.  
  
"Then, leave us alone." Both of the Weasley's yelled turning redder that their hair with anger, if turning redder than their hair was possible they did it. (A/N: Lol. Well, on with the story. Lol.)  
  
"Well, this isn't over yet Potter, Granger, and Weasley's, this is far from over, and this is only the beginning." Draco spat, while turning and walking away with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well, that was strange." Ginny stated.  
  
"Yea, it was, wasn't it?" Harry questioned the quiet compartment, and they all burst into fits of laughter.  
  
They all split up, girls in one compartment, boys in the other and they changed into their Hogwarts robes. They came back to the compartment when they had finished changing and the train inched to a halt. All of the witches and wizards got off the train and went in the direction of Hagrid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey, was that long enough for you guys? 9 pages, Sheesh! That took me a while. Oh well, I'm done now aren't I? Lol. Well, come on you know you want more so review already. Lol. Come back soon. Give me more ideas for my future chapters, the name of the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley, and/or just a plain ol' review for little Britannia, well hope you liked this chappie. Byes!  
  
~Britannia~ 


	5. It Seems There Is Trouble In Paradise

A/N: Hey, I'm back with a new and better chappie (! Yay, I know a lot of you have been waiting for this and, well, here you go! This is my newest addition to this story and I am really glad that I actually have readers and reviewers, thanks to all my reviewers, oh yea, and readers, please, oh please, review for my next chappie! Flames are accepted but I'd rather you not review with a flame, I am a really sensitive person you see. If I remember correctly, someone in my review columns, ANONYMOUS - Poopy sucks!, I believe was the name, almost made me cry because he or she said, this is the most retarded fic ever, Ron would not think Hermione was 'gorgeous,' Harry would not think Ginny is 'beautiful,' Voldemort wouldn't just come in the Dursley's house and kill them and then attack Harry.that is just stupid. Well, if that is how you people think of my writing then put it, I will not erase it because that is the truth and I need to face it head-on. By the way, I now have three flamers. *tear falls down cheek* I am going to be O.K. Don't worry about me, no really don't. Byes!  
  
IMPORTANT: My beta reader for this chappie is.Tropic.Congratulations!  
  
A/N.Again: The person who was 1st to solve my question, to the ice cream parlor question was.Foxfur with Florien Fortescue's, ever though the spelling may not be right. Now, for those of you who solved it, just not 1st you all get a box of cookies!  
  
Here are my thanks to my reviewers!  
  
kneh13- Thanks a whole bunch for reviewing my last chappie, you are so nice to me and I am so glad that you liked my story. Come back really soon. Byes!  
  
Tropic- Thanks for reviewing my story, you are my beta reader for this chappie, congratulations on the win. I'll be looking for your review some time soon. Byes!  
  
Foxfur (foxfur90@hotmail.com) - Hey, thanks for reviewing this story, it means a lot to me, also, thanks a bunch for the name of the ice cream parlor. It really helped me with my story; I'll be waiting for your review because you might be my next chappie's beta reader, but only if you review, though. Well, Byes!  
  
poopy sucks! - Thanks for reviewing, even though it was a really, really SHITTIE review because I know you could have at least thrown in an insult or two or three or maybe even four, maybe, but noooooo you didn't even put one to me, only ONE to the story, which said it sucked ass. Well, why are you reading my story if you think it is a piece of crap? Huh, huh? That's what I thought you BITCH ASS MOFO. Well, anyway, Byes!  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, who do you think I am, Britannia? *Crickets chirp* Oh yea, I am Britannia, I meant, who do you think I am, Queen J.K.R.? Well, I'm not and I do not own Harry and Company, only the plot and Alexis Zaliner, and soon, I might not even own that stuff. Wahhhhhh. Well, read on!  
  
Here is your chappie number 5; I know you all have been waiting for this, Lol! Well, here it is!  
  
Recap: They all split up, girls in one compartment, boys in the other and they changed into their Hogwarts robes. They came back to the compartment when they had finished changing and the train inched to a halt. All of the witches and wizards got off the train and went in the direction of Hagrid.  
  
Chapter 5: It seems there is trouble in paradise  
  
"Okay, firs' years this way." Hagrid, the half-giant, shouted.  
  
"Hagrid, how are you?" Harry questioned the half-giant.  
  
"'Ow do you know me, I 'ave never seen you before in me life." Hagrid insisted.  
  
"Oh yes you have, Hagrid." Harry said, pushing up his bangs to reveal a lightning-bolt-shaped scar.  
  
"'Arry, is that you?" Hagrid asked him.  
  
Harry nodded while stating, "Yes, it's me Hagrid."  
  
"My, 'Arry, look how much you have grown!" Hagrid exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I know Hagrid." Harry stated.  
  
"Well, got to go o'er to the boats, get the firs' years to the castle, see you later." Hagrid said, while slowly turning and walking towards the boats that took the first years to the castle for their sorting.  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione waved and walked towards the carriages that took them to the castle so that they could watch the sorting, little did they know, Harry was yet again not going to be able to see the sorting this year because Voldemort was still in power.  
  
As the four of them were getting out of the carriage Professor McGonagall walked up and said to them, "Mr. Potter you should come with me, I believe you know the way to Dumbledore's office, am I correct?"  
  
Harry nodded; signifying the answer to her question was a 'yes' and followed her down a long, dark corridor of the Hogwarts castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile, In A Secret Lair~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wormtail, come here." Voldemort screeched, with his evil and deafening voice.  
  
"Yes, sir, Mi lord? You called me." Wormtail answered walking up to his master a little hesitantly.  
  
"Yes Wormtail, I did call you, I want you to round up our best group of Death Eaters and Dementors. We are going to train them so that in a couple of hours we can attack Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also, everything that is valuable to Harry Potter, especially the little Weasley girl, err, what was her name? Oh yes, Ginny Weasley I believe it was, well go on Wormtail, go get together our forces of evil!" He replied to Wormtail's question, the last few words sounding louder, crueler, and even more urgent than before.  
  
"Yes sir, Mi lord. I will go find our best forces." Wormtail replied to his master's command.  
  
"Good, we can finally kill off the Potter boy whenever he is very vulnerable." Voldemort mumbled to himself, even though Wormtail could hear it, and cackling his evil laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Back at Hogwarts: In Dumbledore's Office~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Potter, I do believe you know that Voldemort is still reigning over the Dark Forces, am I correct?" Dumbledore questioned Harry. (A/N: They do seem to ask that question a lot don't they? Lol. Well, I guess you guys want to get back to the story now so here you go.)  
  
"Yes sir, I do, he did attack me after all." Harry answered to the question that he was asked.  
  
"Yes, we are making sure that Hogwarts is safely secure, we don't want another one of your second year incidents, now do we, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked him.  
  
"No sir, we don't." Harry bluntly replied.  
  
"O.K., well I mainly wanted to tell you to be on your guard for unusual things that might happen in the future here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Yes sir, can I go to the feast now?" Harry wanted to know.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes of course you can, good bye now." Dumbledore replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back in the Great Hall: Just As Harry Was Walking In~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Zaliner, Alexis." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
A transfer girl, from Beauxbatons (A/N: Spelling? Well, back to the story. Byes!), with light brown hair, even though it was more of a dirty blondish color, hazel eyes, and looked to be about 5' 7", who looked to be about 16 years old walked up to the three-legged stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall set the Sorting Hat atop Alexis' head. (A/N: That is what I look like, if you guys didn't know I like the name Alexis Zaliner. Well, you might want to get back to your story now, so here you go. Byes!)  
  
"Ah, a Zaliner, haven't had one of those heads under me for about a century or two, where do I put you, you aren't a very smart one, that is for sure, so your not a Ravenclaw, you aren't a very patient one, you wouldn't do well in Hufflepuff either." It said, Alexis was kind of nervous, 'Please don't put me in Slytherin.' Her mind kept saying. "Maybe I should put you in Slytherin, even though you don't want to be in Slytherin. See it's all in your head, you are chivalrous, brave, and kind, but you are also cunning, a first to prove yourself, and very, VERY ambitious." It replied to her thought. "Err, better be GRYFFINDOR." The Sorting Hat shouted and the whole Gryffindor table shouted, while the whole Slytherin table just scowled. As usual, what? They were the Slytherins. Alexis walked over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"She looks somewhat familiar." Harry whispered to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
"Interesting, maybe you've met her before and you just can't place her." Hermione suggested, wondering how he could know her if she went to Beauxbatons.  
  
"Your probably right Hermione." Harry replied to her suggestion.  
  
'Who could she be, I know I've seen her somewhere before.' Harry thought to himself, but he was pulled back into reality and out of his reverie when Alexis walked up and asked, "Do you guys mind if I sit with you?"  
  
"No not at all, go ahead." Harry and Ron suggested.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were sitting across the table glowering at them and murmured in exasperated voices so that only they could hear it, "Men!"  
  
Alexis turned towards Ginny and Hermione and said, "Hi, it is really nice to see some new faces and make some new friends. If you didn't already know my name is Alexis Zaliner." She said, putting her hand out so that Ginny and Hermione could shake it.  
  
They shook hands with her and Hermione said, "Hi Alexis, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Nice to meet you two, would you mind letting me sit on your side of the table? These guys are kind of freaking me out." She whispered to them and the three of them shared a laugh.  
  
"Sure, come on around." Ginny suggested and Alexis got up and walked around the end of the table and sat down beside Hermione.  
  
"By the way, what are their names? You know, for some future references." Alexis asked them.  
  
"Oh, right, that's Ron Weasley, Ginny's brother," Hermione said pointing to the red-haired teenager and Ginny took over from there, "and that is Harry Potter." She explained, pointing to the jet-black-haired teenager. Alexis sat there and just nodded, until she heard Harry's name and her eyes grew wide. Hermione and Ginny looked at her weirdly.  
  
"You mean The-Harry-Potter?" She asked, while sounding slightly frightened.  
  
"Yes, that is him, why do you sound frightened about it." Ginny asked, while wondering what could be so frightening about Harry Potter, the really hott Harry Potter.  
  
"Oh, no reason, it's just I don't really like Harry because of something that happened in the past. I can't tell you right now, but you will find out soon enough, or in other words when the time is right you will find out." She explained, hoping they wouldn't find out that she was Harry's twin sister.  
  
You see they all thought that Alexis was killed, too because they couldn't find her in the house, but in actuality she really wasn't killed, she was sleeping peacefully in her crib. She was found about a week later and taken to her Aunt Lara and Uncle Gregory, who was James' sister and brother-in- law, Alexis was treated the same way Harry was at the Dursley's. Voldemort too hit her though, so she has a lightning-bolt-scar, but it wasn't on her forehead. It is right smack dab above her belly button, so it looked very much like a tattoo. Nobody who saw it ever asked her about it or anything. Alexis got a little bit of both of her parents though. Everyone knows that when you put red hair and black hair together you get light brown hair, and green eyes and brown eyes together make hazel eyes, so that is exactly what happened. She was also a chaser like her daddy. She refers to herself as: The-Girl-Who-Was-Forgotten. That is her story and she would tell them, one of these days. (A/N: As you probably know, her real name is not Zaliner that is just her aunt and uncle's last name, so she used it as her cover name, her real name, is of course, Alexis Daisie Potter. Well, back to your story. Lol. Byes!)  
  
Soon enough the food was cleared away from the tables and everyone was following their house prefects to their dorms. When Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Alexis said the new password, which was 'Lashoni Brudonk.' (A/N: This is a spell I will be 'teaching my students' in their Charms Class, so worry about that later. Lol. Byes!) They walked in the common room and they were all really glad to be back 'home'. Alexis was just staring in awe at the place.  
  
"Well, lets get some rest we have a big day tomorrow." Hermione suggested, starting for the stairs to the girls dorms.  
  
There was chorus of, "O.K. Hermione," "Yea, Yea," and "Whatever's," from the other four teenagers and the four said their goodbyes to one another and left to respected dorms.  
  
Everyone went to sleep except Alexis. Some of them didn't have very peaceful slumbers though. Ginny and Harry had the same dream as the one before, Hermione and Ron were sleeping a little peacefully, but not so because of Ginny and Harry's thrashing and turning in their sleep. Alexis watched the whole thing play out in the girls' dorm and could only guess that something a little similar to their current predicament was happening over in the boys' dorm.  
  
Just then Ginny and Harry abruptly shot up from their lying down positions, screamed, and accidentally woke up almost all of Gryffindor Tower. Hermione and Alexis ran to help Ginny and the same with Ron and Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~Girls' Dorm~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Alexis ran down the stairs to the fifth year girls' dorm was and yanked open the door.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Ginny what's wrong?" Hermione asked skeptically.  
  
"Oh, it was just a nightmare, it will go away, and I'm fine really." Ginny replied, her bottom lip starting to quiver, she got up, and ran out of the dorm. Then she ran out through the swinging portrait and into the entrance corridor to Gryffindor Tower. She just kept running, that is, until she came to a halt in front of the door of Moaning Mertyl's Bathroom. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't move; she was too scared to. Then something came at her, she ducked and still couldn't move, and Ginny was getting more and more scared by the second. Then someone came out of the shadows (Lucius Malfoy) and grabbed Ginny, no matter how hard she kicked and screamed, but she couldn't get out of his tight grip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~Five Minutes Earlier In The Boys' Dorm~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry, what happened?" Ron asked, with a hint of fright in his voice.  
  
"It was a nightmare, I'm fine." Harry replied.  
  
BAM! "What was that?" Ron asked Harry, still having that fright in his voice.  
  
"It was a door slamming. It sounded like it was coming from the fifth girls' dorm. Oh my gosh Ron, this is just like my nightmare." Harry said, with a skeptical look on his face, his nightmare was coming true.  
  
"What do you mean Harry?" Ron questioned, his voice starting to crack.  
  
"Ginny is in trouble come on we have got to help her before it is too late." Harry yelled, because he was already out the door and running down the stairs. Seconds later, Ron followed suit. When they got to the bottom of the staircase the boys ran into the girls. (Except Ginny of course.)  
  
"Where is Ginny?" Harry asked, while Ron was stumbling down the stairs to catch up with him.  
  
"She ran out of the common room and into one of the corridors." Hermione stated, starting to shiver all over. "AHHHHH!" Someone screamed from outside Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"That must be Ginny, come on guys, let's go!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Back with Ginny~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AHHHHH!" She screamed, hoping that someone in Gryffindor Tower would here her and come to her aide.  
  
As she kicked and squirmed with all her might she heard something, "Ginny!" Someone shouted from the end of the corridor. It was Harry, she knew he would come and save her.  
  
"Harry!" She yelled, and then everything and everyone around her went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey, what did you think of that chappie, huh? Come one and send in those reviews so that I can pick my beta reader for my next chappie, and also start on my next chappie, if you don't think it is too much trouble, do you think you could send me some ideas for my later chappies in a review or e-mail to suzie_is_the_sister_of_chuckie@yahoo.com, for further information, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINI-ME! - Jen - Shelbie - Kaley (All of her nicknames.) on October 7. Sheesh, she will be as old as me again, WAHHHH! Oh well, life isn't fair is it? No! It isn't, well see you next time guys, Byes and I can't wait to hear from my fabulous readers!!!  
  
ANOTHER A/N AND A VERY, VERY IMPORTANT ONE AT THAT: If you didn't read the A/N at the beginning of my story you need to because it would mean a lot to me that you guys know how I feel about my reviews, and if I start getting only flamers or mostly anyways then I might just have to stop this fic here. Anyway, like I said once before, please, oh please, read the first A/N in this chappie, O.K.? Well, Byes everyone.Again! Lol!  
  
Please review this chappie, Thanks a bunch.  
  
Smooches,  
  
~Britannia~ 


	6. Learning Something New

A/N: Hey! OMG, I am like so, so, so sorry that I haven't been able to update but as you all know I had major writer's block, but I got my edge back now! Yay! Anywho, I really hope that you guys like this story so far and how I am writing it. If you guys have any ideas for the story, then tell me them in an e-mail or a review. Please and thank you. Well, here is your next chappie. By the way, I am using an idea that was recommended by someone. (CANCAN227 (ANN9B@AOL.COM))  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, I only own the plot and Alexis.  
  
Remember: I am taking over my "sister's" (Britannia) place. I cannot believe I only got two reviews. Wahhhhhh! Come on people review and be my friend. I am sensitive, just like Britannia is.  
  
This chappie's beta reader is: CANCAN 227: Congratulations!!!  
  
My reviewers Thanks:  
  
Tropic - About the whole beta reader thing, yea that is what a beta reader is, but me and my friend Kaley (KhLeO tHoMaS oBsEssSeD 09), came up with an idea for a beta reader to be a better reader than all of the others. Lol. Well, byes! I'm glad you at least reviewed my other chappie. Byes! PS: I always thought that James had Brown eyes, how strange. Lol. Anywho, they would still turn out to Hazel though, so I am happy. Lol.  
  
CANCAN227 (ANN9B@AOL.COM) - Thanks for the 'bloody brilliant' idea. Heehaw. Anywho, so what you are mainly suggesting is that Malfoy is one of those spies for Dumbledore, like Snape, he was just on the good side the whole time or what? Tell me in an e-mail or review. Thanks for your wonderful review, by the way. Talk to you real soon. Byes! PS: Do you mean Malfoy Sr., Jr., or Both? Lol. I am using Jr. because Sr. is in Azkaban in this chappie and rest of fic Yay, I am also using Jr. because he is cuter and does have a nice side to him.  
  
Recap: "AHHHHH!" She screamed, hoping that someone in Gryffindor Tower would hear her and come to her aide.  
  
As she kicked and squirmed with all her might she heard something, "Ginny!" Someone shouted from the end of the corridor. It was Harry, she knew he would come and save her.  
  
"Harry!" She yelled, and then everything and everyone around her went black.  
  
Chapter 6: Learning something new  
  
Everybody started running towards her and then her captor flew off and away from the Hogwarts castle, Ginny in his arms.  
  
"Damnit, why?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry, she'll be okay, we'll get her back. Don't worry." Alexis 'reassured' him.  
  
"DON'T WORRY? How am I not supposed to worry when someone who I care about (not in the love type way just yet) just got taken by Voldemort again?" Harry yelled, emphasizing Voldemort.  
  
Alexis gave a worried look to Hermione and Ron. They just shrugged and tried to comfort Harry. Just then they heard a stampede of footsteps. All of Gryffindor tower had heard the commotion, as well as Slytherin Tower. When the two houses got there, almost every Slytherin sneered and turned away to go back. All but one, Draco Malfoy, ever since that Alexis girl came to the school, he had found a crush inside his heart and that melted him, every time he sees her his stomach does flip-flops. He just couldn't believe that it was a Gryffindor he was falling for, of all people, and Malfoy Jr. was soon to find out about her little secret.  
  
Soon, the crowd immersed and the only people in the corridor were Hermione, Malfoy, Alexis, Ron, and Harry. After a few seconds, Malfoy left the scene before the quartet became suspicious of him, even more than they already were.  
  
~*~*~Later That Day, In Dumbledore's Office~*~*~  
  
"Now, what exactly happened Mr Potter?" Professor Dumbledore questioned inquisitively.  
  
"Well, we heard a scream, it was Ginny's, and we went to where it came from. When we got there we saw her kicking and squirming in her captor's arms. She wasn't strong enough so she couldn't get away. I yelled to her and Ginny yelled my name, as if it was a cry for help, and then we saw her captor hit her over the head with something, we don't know what though. She passed out and we ran towards her. Then, all of a sudden, the captor jumped up and flew away on something, with Ginny in his arms, still out cold." Harry explained, a little rushed.  
  
"Ah, I see, well, rest for now and I will talk to the order in the morning. Goodnight students." Their headmaster suggested.  
  
"Alright, see you in the morning Professor." They all mumbled things similar to this line.  
  
~*~*~Back With Ginny~*~*~  
  
Ginny was just waking up from the blow to her head and she heard mumbled voices. When her vision was completely clear she could see that she was in some sort of a clearing. She heard hoof beats coming toward her. She turned around to see who or what it was. It was a centaur, after a few more seconds of staring the centaur spoke up and broke the silence.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy is now in Azkaban, we found him crossing our clearing, with you in his arms, and we stopped him." This mysterious centaur told her.  
  
She gave him a sceptical look and seeing this look the centaur continued.  
  
"I told one of my fellow centaurs to watch you while I took him to Azkaban, we had but a spell on him that centaurs can use on muggles and/or witches and wizards so that they fall asleep instantly." The centaur explained to Ginny.  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Thank you for saving me." She said with the most sincerity in her voice.  
  
"It's not a problem, you look familiar, have we met somewhere before?" The creature asked her.  
  
"No, I don't think so, you might have met one of my relatives though, and I have six brothers by the way." She explained to this centaur.  
  
"Would you mind naming them for me?" He asked her.  
  
"No not at all, well there is, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron." Ginny listed them, counting each one with her fingers as she went through the line, oldest to youngest."  
  
"Of course, you are related to Ron Weasley." The centaur burst out suddenly.  
  
Ginny just looked at him as if he had just gone loony.  
  
"Oh, right, your brother he is friends with Harry Potter, am I correct?" This strange creature asked her.  
  
"Yes, why?" Ginny wondered, still thinking he was loony.  
  
"My name is Firenze, and I saved Harry from Voldemort in their first year." Firenze explained to Ginny.  
  
"Oh, right, the two of them told me all about you, so has Hagrid." Ginny explained sounding annoyed, probably because they talked about it all the time during her first year, until she went missing of course.  
  
"Haha," Firenze chuckled, "Typical Hagrid and Harry and Ron."  
  
Ginny giggled a bit, too.  
  
~*~*~Back At Hogwarts~*~*~  
  
"Hello, Dumbledore?" Someone's voice called from the fireplace.  
  
Dumbledore turned toward the fire to see a Dementor sticking his head through a green flame.  
  
A little frightened Dumbledore asked, "Yes?"  
  
"Just to inform you, a Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, was brought here, to Azkaban Prison yesterday, by a Firenze the Centaur." It explained.  
  
"Ok, thank you or the information." Professor Dumbledore replied.  
  
The Dementor nodded and then the green flame disappeared into ashes. (A/N: Do you see how nice I am making the Dementors? Hmmm. Interesting. Well, just tell me if you don't like Malfoy being nice [because he is going to be nice] in a review or e-mail. Now, back to your wonderful world of Harry Potter. Lol)  
  
~*~*~Over With Hagrid~*~*~  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alexis, Ginny is going to be fine, just wait a little while." Hagrid reassured the quartet.  
  
Then suddenly there was a knock on the door. Hagrid walked over and he opened the door. He was blocking the quartet's view, but they didn't really care about the visitor, they were worried about Ginny. Well, they didn't care about the visitor until Hagrid gasped and said, "Ginny?"  
  
The quartet ran over and saw Ginny; they all gave her a hug, Ron the most. He truly did love his sister, even if he didn't really show it very often.  
  
When they all were finished hugging, she told them her story and how Firenze saved her and when she finished, the four walked back to the Hogwarts castle.  
  
~*~*~ In Dumbledore's Office~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Malfoy (A/N: This is Jr. in the office not SR., remember, he is in Azkaban. Lol, Back to your story now.), your father is in Azkaban right now." Professor Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Good." Draco muttered making sure Dumbledore couldn't hear him.  
  
"Can I go see my father then, just for a little while?" Draco spoke up quickly, so Professor Dumbledore didn't get suspicious. (A/N: Dumbledore doesn't know Draco is on the good side, Draco made Snape promise not to tell anyone. Lol. Back to the story, again.)  
  
"Alright. Take floo network, it is fastest." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Yes sir." Malfoy Jr. replied to his headmaster's suggestion.  
  
Draco grabbed some floo powder and shouted, "Azkaban Prison!"  
  
~*~*~At Azkaban~*~*~  
  
"Father, there you are." Draco said when he found his father's cell after a few minutes of searching.  
  
"Hello, son. I want to tell you something, you know that Alexis girl, Alexis Zaliner I believe it is?" Lucius questioned his son, monotonously.  
  
Draco nodded and replied, "Yes, father, yes I do. What about her?"  
  
Lucius simply replied, "She is Harry Potter's fraternal twin sister." (A/N: If you don't know what a fraternal twin is, it is a twin who looks nothing like their twin, but they really are twins. Easier terms: the opposite of identical twins. Anywho, again, back to the ficcie.)  
  
Draco gasped, not believing he had fallen in love with a Gryffindor, but a Potter no less.  
  
"That is an outrage!" He yelled infuriated. 'Yea right, my father is such a bloody dolt. He is actually buying this act from me.' Draco thought menacingly.  
  
He stormed out of Azkaban and back to Hogwarts before Lucius could say anything else to his one and only child.  
  
~*~*~At Dinner Later That Night In The Great Hall~*~*~  
  
Draco walked up to the Gryffindor table, his famous smirk on his lips. A few eyes turned their gazes upon him. The group of five slowly turned around.  
  
He looked straight at Alexis a yelled for the whole school to hear, "So, Alexis Zaliner, I hear your real name is Alexis Potter, and you're his twin sister." Nodding towards Harry at the mention of her real name.  
  
Alexis looked away from the Gryffindor table, stood up, and ran off starting to cry that her identity had been made known. Instantly. A wave of guilt washed over his body, but he kept his smirk on as she ran out of the Great Hall, he had a reputation to protect, he couldn't let anyone think he was getting soft on a Gryffindor, and a Potter no less.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey! How did you guys like this chappie? I thought it was pretty cool. Please review so I can post up the next chappie real soon and give me some ideas while you're at it. I still have writer's block I just got that idea from CANCAN 227. Well, Byes!  
  
Cookies For Khleo,  
  
~*~Brittany~*~ 


	7. The Truth Is Out, The Spell, And The Pre...

A/N: Hey! Well, you guys are going to be so happy that I am finally updating aren't you. LOL! Because I know I am. Anywho, I haven't updated in like forever. I am so glad to get to my computer and type up a new chappie for you guys. Trust when I say this, this chappie is going to be either mutually short or really long.  
  
CONGRATULATIONS. To my official beta reader (idea maker as well). CANCAN227 (ann9b@aol.com)! Good job CANCAN227. *gives CANCAN227 a big box of cookies* My second beta reader is Tropic, who has helped me with my earlier chappies. Thanks you guys. Byes!  
  
A/N. Again: No ideas for the next chappie. I am having Quidditch tryouts next chappie, as well as Ginny getting her robes from Harry.  
  
My Reviewers thanks:  
  
CANCAN227 (ann9b@aol.com) - Here I am with a new chappie for your reading pleasure. CONGRATULATIONS, on becoming my beta reader, by the way! LOL! No need for an idea for the next chappie but I will most likely need some for the chappie after that. You are a really big help. Thanks a bunch. Also, as you can tell, I like to use comic relief. LOL! Byes!  
  
Tropic - Thanks for reviewing the last chappie. I hope you like this chappie as well. Also, if you would like to, you could give me some ideas for the chappie after next. Byes!  
  
Whippy Bird - Thanks for you awesome reviews, you really lifted my spirits. Please, continue reading my story. You are a very nice person. I have read some of your stories as well, I think. LOL! Your name was purple and it sounds very familiar. LOL! Byes!  
  
Disclaimer: I do no at all think that I own Harry and company, but I do own Alexis, the plot, and a new character related to Bellatrix LeStrange, who you will meet later. I wish I could own Khleo Thomas the most though. LOL!  
  
Recap: Alexis looked away from the Gryffindor table, stood up, and ran off starting to cry that her identity had been made known. Instantly. A wave of guilt washed over his body, but he kept his smirk on as she ran out of the Great Hall, he had a reputation to protect, he couldn't let anyone think he was getting soft on a Gryffindor, and a Potter no less.  
  
LONG AWAITED CHAPPIE NUMBER 7: The Truth Is Out, The Spell, And The Presents  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was confused and dazed. That is, until he heard all of the Slytherins laughing. Harry got up and chased after his newly identified twin sister. He hadn't a clue where she was going until he heard sobbing/choking sounds off down a corridor that looked like one Harry had never seen before. (A/N: You remember that spell from earlier I told you about, the one that was the Gryffindor password, which is how it showed up. I will explain in a few minutes. Back to your twisted story.)  
  
Harry walked closer to the crying figure and noticed it was Alexis Potter. He just stood there with dazed look on his face. Alexis looked up at Harry with watery, bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Why does this always have to happen to me? Huh? Why?" Harry shouted at her.  
  
"I couldn't tell you or something bad might have happened, it was supposed to happen on its own, or in this case, Malfoy telling the whole bloody school and staff." Alexis answered him calmly-ish, voice rising ever so slightly.  
  
"I hate you Alexis Potter." Harry yelled at her and ran off to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Alexis' eyes watered up and then over-flowed into a big puddle of salty tears on the corridor's floor. She stood up and walked back to Gryffindor Tower as well.  
  
~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~  
  
Harry had Charms now, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Harry thanked Merlin they didn't have double potions with the Slytherins until tomorrow.  
  
Harry got up, got dressed, and went to the Great Hall for a small breakfast. He wasn't all that hungry and he also didn't want to be made fun of by too many Slytherins, yet.  
  
~*~*~*~THE Great Hall~*~*~*~  
  
Harry sat down across from Ginny and Hermione and beside Ron. Harry started eating the food on his plate, which had already been placed on the table before he got there. He soon finished and walked back to his dorm. Harry grabbed his Charms books, supplies, and information, and started to go to his class.  
  
When he got there, Alexis is the only one there, besides Professor Flitwick, of course. (A/N: Professor Flitwick, he is the one who teaches Charm, am I correct, if not correct me on of my beta readers and I will fix that. Now back to the wonderful world of Harry Potter. LOL!) Harry sits all the way across the room instead of near her. Soon after, everyone from sixth year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were in the Charms classroom.  
  
"Ok, everyone, please get out your wands, we are going to learn a new spell today." Professor Flitwick suggested.  
  
Everyone got out their wands and looked towards Professor Flitwick for further instructions on what to do.  
  
"Ok, now I want you to stick the wand straight out in front of you and say these words, 'Lashoni Brudonk.' Which means, Lashoni - showing and Brudonk - the hidden or concealed." He instructed, "Now, the only reason this spell doesn't work is because one, you are doing it wrong or two, there is nothing hidden in your wand's path. And boys and girls, don't go sticking your wand at someone's clothes, it is very impolite to do that you know." He added quickly and nervously.  
  
Everyone did so and found at least one hidden spot somewhere in the classroom.  
  
~*~*~*~Later That Night (Around Midnight)~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny couldn't sleep for some awkward reason she had no idea of. She heard a tapping noise on the window and jumped at the small sound. Ginny turned towards the window to see Hedwig with a big package around her leg, barely staying up in the air.  
  
She rushed to open the window and when she did, the snowy owl flew in her dorm and sat on her bed. Ginny relieved the owl of its burden and Hedwig nipped at Ginny's hand playfully, Ginny giggled and Hedwig left with a hoot of success on a good delivery.  
  
Ginny opened the package hurriedly and noticed that they were the white, cherry embroidered robes she was admiring at Madam Malkin's that day at Diagon Alley. She knew then that Harry Potter had given it to her. How, you wonder? Hedwig was the give-away; she was Harry's owl.  
  
~*~*~*~The Next Morning~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny had been up all night out of excitement about the robes, as well as not being able to sleep. She heard footsteps coming from the boy's staircase and turned to see whom it was. She saw that is was Harry, the boy, no manly boy, who had given her the most precious dress robes she'd ever dreamed of owning in her entire life.  
  
Ginny ran up to him and gave Harry a big hug and kiss on his right cheek, much to both of their surprise.  
  
"Thank you so much Harry." Ginny shrieked. Harry now knew what the kiss on his cheek had meant.  
  
"I knew you would like them." Harry replied, kissing her forehead in admiration.  
  
"Like them? I love them Harry!" Ginny exclaimed and kissed him again, only this time it was a light, but sweet peck on the lips.  
  
"Gross!" Ron shouted, stepping out of the shadows of the staircase.  
  
Harry and Ginny became completely red from toe to head. (A/N: Hey, that rhymes, COOL! LOL! Well, back to your surprising story.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey, how did you like it? Sorry it was so short, I wrote this is an hour and a half. I have to get to bed now. Byes! R&R. Byes. AGAIN! LOL!  
  
Cookies With Khleo,  
  
~*~BRIE~*~ 


	8. Quidditch Tryouts

A/N: Well, hello there again! Yay, I'm finally up to date with my updating the new chappies! Aren't you so proud of me? Well, anywho thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers. As well as my beta readers, CANCAN227 and Tropic! Here is your new chappie!  
  
One again my betas and CANCAN227 and Tropic. Maybe you can become one by reviewing more often. Oh, and Whippy Bird, I'm thinking about making you a beta reader!  
  
My Reviewers thanks:  
  
Tropic - Thanks for being one of my only reviewers for this chappie. well I guess that is what I get for updating so soon huh? LOL! Well, I'll be watching for your e-mails and reviews. Byes!  
  
Whippy Bird - Thanks you are so awesome for reviewing my newest chappie. You and Tropic make me so happy. Well, please R&R really soon! Byes!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. *cries her little eyes out*. oh well, maybe one day I will, yeah, in my dreams! Oh yeah, I own Alexis, the plot, and Kira Pranhoden - a Slytherin that will show up later, I don't own Nikki Parker either. she belongs to Tropic!  
  
Recap: "Like them? I love them Harry!" Ginny exclaimed and kissed him again, only this time with more passion and love than the one before. As a matter of fact better than any other kiss he had ever had.  
  
"Gross, get a room you two." Ron shouted, stepping out of the shadows of the staircase.  
  
Harry and Ginny became completely red from toe to head. (A/N: Hey, that rhymes, COOL! LOL! Well, back to your surprising story.)  
  
Chappie 8: Quidditch Tryouts  
  
Harry woke up bright and early the next day, it was October 1.Which meant that today was Quidditch tryouts for the Gryffindor house team. They needed new beaters, chasers, and a keeper because Harry made the mistake of choosing all seventh years the year before for the team. (A/N: This information may not be true. but as most of you reading this little ficcie of mine you should know already that I haven't read OOTP yet. This is not based off of the real Order Of The Phoenix. Now, back to your story. Byes!) Of course, they didn't need a new seeker because Harry was already the best seeker Hogwarts had seen in a century. according to McGonagall that is Harry was so excited to get back into the Quidditch season.  
  
He got out of his bed, got dressed in his Quidditch robes, and didn't even think about going to the Great Hall for some breakfast, he just went straight to the pitch's locker rooms, got his broom, flew up in the air, and felt as free as could be. (A/N: Hey, look at me I a lean, mean, rhyming machine. oh there I go again. LOL! Back to your story now! Byes!) He absolutely loved the game of Quidditch, as well as flying on his broom. He suddenly slowed down his broomstick to a slow flight as he started to think about what it would be like to have Ginny in his arms flying through the air. He liked how that sounded and he wanted to make it real, but how could he?  
  
His mind shot back into reality when he heard voices coming from the end of the Quidditch Pitch. He turned his head in that direction and saw that people were making their ways onto the field for the tryouts. He then noticed two redheads amongst the crowd.  
  
When everyone got close enough to hear him, Harry said, "Ok, now I want you to separate into groups of what you're trying out for. Seekers over here," Harry told them and pointed to the area where he wanted them to stand, "chasers over here," He said and pointed to their area, "keepers over here," He pointed to the area underneath the goal posts, you know where the sand is, "and the beaters over here." He explained and pointed to an area by the far off bleachers.  
  
Harry did the tryouts for seekers first. Harry read through the list, there were only four trying out. The list read:  
  
Colin Creevey. (A/N: Spelling, I know I hate it when people spell Weasley like Weasly so tell me if I spelled it right or wrong and if I'm wrong please correct me! Now, back to the wonderful world of Harry Potter. Byes!)  
  
Lister Backletoff  
  
Keisha Davis (A/N: No it is not Davies, just to let you know. Back to your Harry Potter story now! Byes!)  
  
Dean Vocalic  
  
He called out the people in the order they were signed up as. Colin Creevey was up first.  
  
Colin went up into the air on one of the school's Cleansweep 7's and Harry released the snitch.  
  
Colin looked around for a little while and he found the snitch and zoomed after it in ten minutes after its release. Colin caught it by doing a perfect dive. (A/N: Not the Wronski Feint. only Harry can do those in my story. LOL! Now, back to your wonderful story. Byes!)  
  
Next up was Lister Backletoff. Harry released the snitch and before Lister could even take off he fell off of his broom.  
  
Keisha Davis was up next. She flew up after the snitch, not taking her eyes from it, a look of determination and concentration on her face. She caught the snitch in five minutes on the dot.  
  
Dean Vocalic was next, he went to get on his broom, but then ran off screaming something like, I hate you pickles and skittles.  
  
Next were the chasers, the list had only four people as well.  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
Maria Gutierrez  
  
Koshi Allen  
  
Alexis Potter  
  
Harry wasn't too happy that she was on the list but had to watch her tryout anyway.  
  
Ginny Weasley was first. Harry tossed the quaffle up and Ginny caught it. Harry flew to the goal posts and shouted to her to come try and make five out of ten goals at least.  
  
Harry wasn't the best keeper but he was good enough to block. Fortunately, Ginny made nine out of ten because the wind blew the quaffle off course.  
  
Next up on the list was Maria Gutierrez, he looked down to toss her the ball but there were only three girls down there now. Maria obviously left while Ginny was trying out.  
  
Even though the other two girls were automatically on the team, he still had to watch them tryout.  
  
Koshi Allen was up next, he tossed her the quaffle and she caught it gently in her hands. She did the same as Ginny but she only got seven out of the ten shots she attempted.  
  
Alexis Potter was up after Koshi, she caught the quaffle with such grace and elegance it kind of freaked Harry out. He did the same with Alexis as he did with Ginny and Koshi. She made all of her ten goals.  
  
The keepers' tryouts were next. The list only had three people on it.  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
Shaylee Connelly  
  
Kindle Lee  
  
Ron Weasley went first. He got on a broom and went up to the goal posts and Harry threw thirty shots at the goals. Ron only missed three of them.  
  
Shaylee Connelly went after Ron. She flew up to the goals and did the same as Ron; only she missed ten shots.  
  
Kindle Lee went right after. She missed seven out of the thirty attempts.  
  
Then, last but certainly not least. It was time for the beaters' tryouts. There were four trying out total.  
  
Seamus Finnigan  
  
Nikki Parker  
  
Kolleen Nicholson  
  
Mickey Bradshaw  
  
First went Seamus Finnigan and Nikki Parker. Seamus went to one end of the pitch and Nikki went to the other. They hit the bludger back and forth until one of them lost control of it. That unlucky one was Seamus Finnigan. They both came down from the sky and gave their brooms to the other two trying out.  
  
Kolleen Nicholson and Mickey Bradshaw went up, they did the same thing. Mickey lost control of the bludger first. They too came down to the ground.  
  
Harry went up to the commentator's box and said into the megaphone the people who made the team.  
  
"Keisha Davis is the reserve seeker, Ginny Weasley, Koshi Allen, and Alexis Potter are the chasers, Ron Weasley is the keeper, and Nikki Parker and Kolleen Nicholson are the beaters. Congratulations! First practice is this Friday."  
  
When Harry got back down from the box and walked up to his twin sister, Alexis Potter.  
  
"I am so sorry I acted like a jerk the other day. Can we make up and be real brother and sister?" He asked her with the utmost seriousness in his voice.  
  
"Of course, that's what family's for, right?" Alexis answered with the most joyful voice you could get.  
  
"Right!" Harry concluded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey, how did you like this chappie? I like it. Well, I ought to be going now. Byes!  
  
Cookies With Khleo,  
  
~*~BRIE~*~ - Flute_Loops90@yahoo.com 


	9. Uh Oh, Draco, Shouldn't Have Done That

A/N: See bottom. by recent suggestion of a reviewer. no names mentioned, even though it really doesn't matter. LOL. he/she said that it was kind of annoying with the A/N at the beginning and to save it for the end. Tell me if you like it better this way, please. Quickie though, I changed the ending of chappie seven.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh well, maybe if I buy all the HP characters I could own them. but the last time I checked. I hadn't bought them or owned them. *Waaaaaaah*  
  
Recap: "I am so sorry I acted like a jerk the other day. Can we make up and be real brother and sister?" He asked her with the utmost seriousness in his voice.  
  
"Of course, that's what family's for, right?" Alexis answered with the most joyful voice you could get.  
  
"Right!" Harry concluded.  
  
Chappie 9: Uh Oh, Draco, You Shouldn't Have Done That  
  
Harry and Alexis walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room together. When they got there Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were waiting for them.  
  
"Did you two finally make up?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yea." Harry and Alexis replied simultaneously and the quintet began to laugh.  
  
"We're glad to see that." Ginny told the twins.  
  
"Well, I'm kind of tired so I'm going to head up to bed now." Ron said to no one in particular (Although, most likely to himself.) and wandered aimlessly up the boy's staircase to the sixth year boy's dorms.  
  
"Yeah, us too." Hermione and Alexis advised the other two that were still there while trying to stifle their yawns, but not succeeding. (A/N: If any of you can't tell right now, I am really tired so I'm about to go to sleep and I'm making my characters sleep. LOL!) They too ventured up the staircase and to the dorm rooms, only the girls' side this time.  
  
This left Harry and Ginny alone in the common room, well, with the exception of a few people. They just stood there in an awkward and uneasy silence. Harry was the one who broke it first.  
  
"Congratulations on making Chaser position." He inquired a little uncertainly.  
  
"Thank you, can't really congratulate you, you were already the seeker and you still are." Ginny commented. (A/N: So and So, I made Keisha Davis the Reserve Seeker, keyword RESERVE. That means that the reserve person takes over if the original player gets hurt or something. Am I right? If I'm not the please enlighten me. LOL!) The two of them started to laugh again, but were both so tired from the tryouts that their laughs soon turned into stifled yawns.  
  
"Well, goodnight Harry, I guess I'll see you in the morning." Ginny managed while trying to stifle another yawn.  
  
Harry just nodded and the two strolled up the stairs to their respective dormitories.  
  
(A/N: Going to bed now. 2:13 A.M. Oh, wow, it's Christmas Eve. wOOt wOOt!)  
  
~*~*~*~Next Morning, In The Great Hall~*~*~*~  
  
Harry had woken up late and Ron was the only one that was still there. The girls hadn't even waited for them before going to breakfast.  
  
Ron was just finishing getting dressed and told Harry to hurry and that he would wait for him down in the common room. Harry got dressed in his Hogwarts robes as quickly as possible, the growling noises coming from his stomach urging him to go faster. As soon as he was done he headed down the staircase.  
  
"I'm ready Ron, let's go." Harry said, not even stopping before going through the portrait and Ron didn't have to be told twice, as his stomach too was grumbling with the emptiness of no food.  
  
When the two sixteen-year-olds got to the Great Hall Ginny and Hermione were at the Gryffindor Table eating at the delicious cuisine called breakfast that was set at each of the seats. When they got to the spot where they were sitting they asked where Alexis was.  
  
"I don't know, she wasn't in the dorm whenever I woke up this morning and that was at about six o' clock." Hermione explained, with her mouth half full (Or half empty, either way you look at life, LOL.) with a biscuit that had watermelon jam on it, strangely as it was, she sounded more like Ron than Hermione with all of that food in her mouth.  
  
"Oh, really? Well, maybe she'll turn up later." Harry thought out loud not to anyone in particular.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Ron and Ginny replied concurrently.  
  
~*~*~*~Meanwhile, In The Entrance Hall~*~*~*~  
  
"Lashoni Brudonk!" A male voice sounded behind Alexis Potter that belonged to Draco Malfoy.  
  
A secret passageway suddenly appeared in front of her eyes, she turned to run but Draco stood there and wouldn't let her by. She was afraid of what he was going to do to her as he walked closer to her at a slow pace that quickened very rapidly. Alexis walked backwards until she was up against the wall. Harry's twin sister was really scared by this time and just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, they did when Malfoy shoved her into the wall.  
  
~*~*~End Of Breakfast~*~*~  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and started walking into the Entrance Hall when they heard something. They saw the secret passageway in the wall. The four of them lined up against the wall to see what was happening, but where they wouldn't be seen. (You know how people put their heads on top of other people's heads, like a totem pole; imagine that's what it looks like.)  
  
~*~*~Back With Draco and Alexis~*~*~  
  
Alexis opened her mouth to scream, only for Draco to cover it up with his hand. Alexis' eyes widened in fear and her breathing became faster and heavier.  
  
"Now, you won't scream if I take my hand down, right?" Draco questioned Alexis in a low, husky voice and Alexis nodded her head fiercely.  
  
Draco took his hand away from her mouth and leaned in and kissed her on the lips, gently at first, but the kisses got hungrier and deeper. She struggled a little and then began to give back the kisses with just as much force. Soon, his lips parted and his tongue ran along her lips, as if asking for permission for her to seperate her lips as well. She replied to the question with slipping her tongue in his mouth and soon they were having a fight between tongues. Draco eased the kisses and soon left her mouth with a soft and gentle peck on the lips.  
  
When the kiss (If you could call it one kiss.) was over and Draco had pulled back, Alexis still had her eyes closed and her head tilted slightly to the right and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"What was that for?" Alexis requested in her soft and sweet voice.  
  
"I like you Alexis." Draco responded, with a look in his eyes that said he wanted to apologize.  
  
"You do? Really?" Harry's twin sister questioned him.  
  
"Yes, I really, really do." Draco insisted, his voice growing with confidence, but still had a twinge of uneasiness.  
  
"I like you, too, Draco, but what about your dad?" She wondered, with a little bit of regret for asking the question.  
  
"My father? What about him? He's an arse hole that's in Azkaban, that I really hope never escapes. I'm nothing like my father. I only followed his ways because he could have hurt me when he was free. Now that he is locked away, I don't have to pretend or play games anymore. I have always hated my father." He explained, hoping that Alexis would understand.  
  
"That's great, I'm glad you aren't like your dad." Alexis congratulated him while smiling a cheerful smile.  
  
"Thanks Alexis, that means a lot to me." Draco told her, his "forever smirk/sneer (Which ever you prefer.)" turning into a true, meaningful smile.  
  
~*~*~With The Other Four~*~*~  
  
Harry stepped out of the shadows of the Entrance Hall. When Alexis saw him take his wand out and point it towards Draco she gasped.  
  
"Get your hands off of my sister, y-y-you creep!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Harry, NO!" His twin sister demanded, starting to cry.  
  
"STUPEFY!" Harry yelled, before Alexis or Draco, or any of the others for that matter, could do something.  
  
Alexis looked down towards the teenager that she has just confessed her love to, then back up to Harry, and said, "H-h-h-harry, h-how could y-you?" With those words, she ran off sobbing in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. Leaving the others behind, who were still recovering from what Harry had done to Malfoy.  
  
Harry and Ron picked up Malfoy and carried him off to Madam Pomfrey and the hospital ward. When they explained that they had found Malfoy stunned on the ground in the Entrance Hall, she told them to go, and so they did. They left off in venture of Gryffindor Tower and then went off to their personal dormitories.  
  
Ginny, Hermione, and Ron went to sleep that night thinking, 'Uh oh, Draco, shouldn't have done that.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: So, how did you like it? Please R&R. Sorry so short. I hope the chappie was good and detailed enough for you people who wanted detail. Please tell me if that was enough or I need to add more. (Although, I don't know how I will. LOL!) Check out my Harry Potter site sometime, *Harry Potter Online*, I have really great fan art pictures. Check it out sometime, and send me your votes soon, at the end of every month I will put up the winning Harry Potter character. To know what I am talking about, go to this link shown above and you will find out soon enough. Byes! Cookies With Khleo, ~*~BRIE~*~ ( ADHD  
  
P.S. Here are my review thanks:  
  
smileyface1314 - Thanks for the review, I'm sorry you aren't a big fan of Harry/Ginny, but just to let you know, I changed the ending to chappie seven. (You know the one they kiss in.) Check it out sometime. Check out my website, too.  
  
CANCAN227 - Hey, it's glad to see you back here, I'm sorry it took so long to get this chappie uploaded and ready, but I never have anything in my head after I do one chappie. Thanks for all your help. Check out my site sometime.  
  
Shanna Banana - Thanks for the tips, is this better? Please tell me in a review. Check out my web site, please. It is really good.  
  
alxdotnet - Cool, I'm glad you liked it. Just to let you know, I deleted Holes II because I thought it was going nowhere, really fast. Anywho, check out my Harry Potter site soon.  
  
Whippy Bird - Thanks for the tips, is this enough detail? I didn't make them hug yet. Just you wait and see what happens next. Ooooh, now why is it that I can make my review thanks suspenseful but not my story? I don't know what went wrong there. Oh well, I'll figure it out in due time. Click the link that says Harry Potter Online* for my site.  
  
dolphingirl79 - Thanks, you're really nice. I'm glad to see that Harry finally has a real family, too. Oh yeah, I think the story's cute too, but don't you think I a little rushed? I do, but I'm hoping that will all change soon. Hit the link above and see my site, please.  
  
Tropic - Hey, your back, that's great. Anywho, down to business. LOL! Yes, you are a beater, and congratulations! You know what, you idea for the two of them being psychic is kind of stinking to me. I like it. I'll use that in later chappies. Check out my site soon. 


	10. Strange Telepathic Conversations

A/N: See bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, when the sun and clouds are rolling, turn me into J.K. Rowling. 'Amen' Alrightie, I ain't J.K., oh well, I still wish I were.  
  
***telepathic talking*** "talking" 'thoughts'  
  
Recap: Harry and Ron picked up Malfoy and carried him off to Madam Pomfrey and the hospital ward. When they explained that they had found Malfoy stunned on the ground in the Entrance Hall, she told them to go, and so they did. They left off in venture of Gryffindor Tower and then went off to their personal dormitories.  
  
Ginny, Hermione, and Ron went to sleep that night thinking, 'Uh oh, Draco, shouldn't have done that.'  
  
Chappie 10: Strange Telepathic Conversations  
  
(A/N: Am I seeing a pattern, or is it just me? I frankly don't know but. Oh well. LOL!)  
  
~*~*~Next Morning In The Great Hall~*~*~  
  
The five of them were eating their breakfast in the Great Hall when the doors burst open and a very pisses off Malfoy charged towards the Gryffindor Table. A lot of the people that were scared of Draco shrunk back or ran off to join their fellow friends from other houses.  
  
*** Oh boy, here comes the prat. *** Harry thought.  
  
"Harry, did you say something?" Alexis asked him, with a look of curiousness on her face that he could've easily read if he was looking into her eyes.  
  
"No, I didn't." Her twin brother answered innocently.  
  
*** That's weird; I could have sworn I heard him talking. *** She pondered in her head.  
  
"Now, I know you said something Alexis." He told her.  
  
Malfoy had stopped in front of the group of five teenagers, with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle behind him, as usual, and they had the same expressions that Hermione, Ginny, and Ron had on their faces. 'They have both gone mad.' The other six besides Harry and Alexis Potter thought.  
  
*** Oh my gosh, we can talk through telepathy! *** Alexis shouted in both their minds.  
  
*** Whoa, you're right Alexis, cool. By the way, could you keep it down though, you're giving me a headache. *** Harry replied to his sister, with a smile forming on his lips.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry questioned Draco.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Draco responded, following Harry to the end of the Great Hall, Malfoy's cronies not far behind.  
  
"Alone, I promise, I won't hurt him." Alexis' twin brother suggested bemusedly.  
  
Draco's cronies grumbled in a mild approval, but walked away all the same.  
  
"Look, Malfoy, don't tell anyone, not even my sister this, but I'm sorry about yesterday, I just got so caught up in the moment that I couldn't do anything about my actions. I can see that you truly aren't like your dad, you're on the good side, our side." Harry explained giving Malfoy a genuine smile.  
  
"Potter, you can call me Draco now." Draco suggested to his newfound friend.  
  
"Draco, you can call me Harry now, too." Harry told Draco.  
  
"Is it OK if I ask your sister to the Hogsmeade weekend that's coming up?" Malfoy inquired.  
  
"Yeah, I would give anything for my sister to be happy, because when she's happy, I'm happy." Alexis' twin stated.  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way, Harry." Draco explained and returned his own true smile.  
  
"You know, when you smile, you look a whole lot happier." Harry told him.  
  
"Thanks, it's because I am a whole lot happier now, thanks for your permission." Draco replied, giving another real-life smile.  
  
As Malfoy hurried off to his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, Harry walked back to his posse, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Alexis.  
  
*** Don't tell Draco this, but he is going to ask you to Hogsmeade in two weeks! *** Harry insisted to his younger sister by about thirty minutes.  
  
*** Really? Cool! Why are you calling him Draco all of a sudden? *** Alexis wondered.  
  
*** Let's just say we've come to terms, he's officially on the good side. *** Harry's voice faded as he finished his sentence.  
  
'Clap, Clap' Dumbledore's hands sounded through out the Great Hall.  
  
"Everyone, I just wanted to inform you of three things. One, Hogsmeade is officially two weeks from tomorrow (A/N: It's Friday night by the way.), two, the first Quidditch game of the season is in three weeks from tomorrow between Gryffindor versus Slytherin, and third, fourth years and up can come to the Yule Ball this year, students of younger ages can only go if the are asked by a fourth year or up, if you are going, please stay for the Christmas holidays. That will be all, goodnight!" And with that, Dumbledore retired to his own bedroom, and soon after, so did the students.  
  
*** I am definitely asking Ginny this year. *** Harry thought confidently.  
  
He felt a light arm go around his shoulder in a semi-half-hug and heard a girl's thoughts that he could immediately recognize, not just because they were thoughts, but because it was none other that his twin sister Alexis, *** Go get her. Good luck! *** Her voice was filled with much excitement that it kind of freaked him out.  
  
*** I hope Draco asks me. *** He heard her voice, filled with hopefulness, in his head again, and he felt her arm slide off of his should and soon after leave his arm altogether.  
  
*** Don't worry; I'm sure he will, especially if he is asking you to Hogsmeade in two weeks. *** Harry reassured Alexis, letting out a soft chuckle in his mind.  
  
*** Thanks bro, you're the best brother anyone could ask for. *** His twin insisted.  
  
*** Yeah, I am aren't I? Haha. *** Harry answered with another chuckle that could only be heard by Alexis and Harry Potter.  
  
*** You're so full of yourself. *** Alexis said as she fell onto her four- poster bed in the sixth year girls' dorm room.  
  
*** Goodnight, sis! *** Harry exclaimed.  
  
*** Goodnight to you too, bro! *** Alexis exclaimed as well, before the two sixteen-year-olds dropped off into the magical realm of pleasant (and sometimes unpleasant) dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Hagrid will come in the next chappie. Please stand by, for those of you who want him. I just think it is a pain writing the way he talks, it's kind of hard, if any of you readers didn't notice. LOL! Oh well, how did you like this chappie? R&R! I will be updating much more frequently now that I have gotten ideas from my beta readers. Thankies you guys. Check out my site. *Harry Potter Online* Cookies With Khleo, ~*~BRIE~*~  
  
P.S. Do you know what I've noticed? I've sort of made this story Draco/Alexis in the last couple of chappies. Don't worry there will be more Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione later on. Whenever I get past the whole Draco and Harry coming to terms with each other. LOL!  
  
Review Thankies:  
  
Tropic - Haha, that's funny, it's like I was 'reading your mind' huh? LOL! Thankies very much for reviewing my story. You are a wonderful and kind soul. Well, byes! Check the site *Harry Potter Online*.  
  
Serpentspawn - Thanks for the review, I can't really say thanks for the flame though, hey, at least you had guts. I like the truth and I'm sorry if the story sounds corny. I know it is, I have four beta readers who are really pleased with this story. I've asked lots of people who have reviewed if the want me to discontinue this story, but out of the15-16 people I asked, two said yes. Oh well, at least it was constructive criticism and not a full-blown flame. Hey, why don't you check out my site. *Harry Potter Online* By the way, Ginny squealed because she couldn't do anything else, she was too scared, weak, and tired. I know I wouldn't scream, it would be too painful. 


End file.
